


Quarantine

by dkmcb01



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Quarantine, Slibbs, almost a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: I wrote this in the early days of the current COVID-19 event...it's pretty light-hearted so I hesitate to publish it.  If it's too much or not appropriate please let me know.  I am currently on Day 29 of Stay-At-Home (my lungs only partially work) so I know how serious this is.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 101
Kudos: 164
Collections: NCIS/Slibbs





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the early days of the current COVID-19 event...it's pretty light-hearted so I hesitate to publish it. If it's too much or not appropriate please let me know. I am currently on Day 29 of Stay-At-Home (my lungs only partially work) so I know how serious this is.

Gibbs had just pushed the button for the 3rd floor when his cellphone rang. He dug it out of his pocket while taking a sip of his coffee. It was Leon. 

“Leon, give me a minute to get out of the elevator the signal is crap in here.”

Gibbs left the elevator and headed to his desk. The bullpen, well, the entire building was pretty much empty. He saw Jack’s car in the parking lot. He smiled to himself when he saw it - he guessed she was feeling better too and ready to get back to work. They both had come down with a nasty case of bronchitis by impulsively sharing a coffee cup of bourbon in his basement. Several weeks ago, they had been laughing, about what he couldn’t remember when she leaned over and downed the rest of his bourbon. He didn’t mind that at all, except that a couple of days later they were both miserable and at home trying to get over the “worst case of bronchitis” Ducky had ever seen.

“Alright Leon. What’s up?” Gibbs replied as he sat down at his desk.

“You're at work? Who else is with you?” Leon asked seriously.

Gibbs remembered seeing Ducky and Kasey’s cars also - as well as the security staff at the reception area.

“Jack is here. Ducky and Kasey too. Along with the security staff at reception. Why?”

Leon was sitting in his home office, taking off his tie - knowing he would not be going anywhere any time soon.

“The virus we have been tracking? COVID-19 - it’s exploding exponentially across the country. Including here. D.C. is now under a lockdown order. You, Jack, Ducky, and Kasey are to shelter-in-place. Before you say anything - let me finish. Torres and Bishop will handle any fieldwork - although I am hoping the bad guys will give us a break right now. McGee and Palmer are not leaving their homes or their families for anything other than diapers. YOU are not to leave the building. I need you and Jack to run things from NCIS. I have already remotely accessed my computer at the office - so don’t worry about any email or phone calls from the higher-ups. I just need you, the four of you - to hold the fort so to speak. Besides you and Jack just got over “the worst case of bronchitis” Ducky has ever seen. This virus is dangerous and I won’t be losing any agents over it - if I can help it.”

Gibbs had finished his coffee by the time Leon was done talking. He hated that his younger agents might be exposed if they had to leave their apartments. He also knew that he and Jack were not 100% yet. If their intelligence was correct - and he had no reason to doubt it - this virus did a real number on people’s lungs.

“Leon, we got this from here. If any cases come up we will coordinate from here. Let’s hope you are right and the bad guys just stay inside. I will let everyone know here. Call me if you need anything. Oh, what’s the…?”

Leon smiled and knew what Gibbs was referring to.

“ Same combination,” Leon said before he hung up the phone and started typing an email to the Secretary of the Navy.

*****

Gibbs stared at his empty coffee cup - one he would usually throw away. He stopped himself and headed up to Jack’s office still carrying it. Jack had her back to the door. Gibbs wasn’t sure what she was doing. Maybe looking at her phone? He walked in and cleared his throat.

“Jack…”

“COWBOY! Have you heard? About the virus? I just got an alert on my phone? What does that mean for us?” Jack babbled excitedly.

Gibbs walked over and placed his hand on her arm. Jack looked up from her phone and stopped nervously biting her thumbnail. Gibbs bright blue eyes met hers and she calmed down a bit.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Leon called. Can you make me a cup of coffee in that ‘thing” you have while I call Ducky and Kasey to meet us here?” he asked as he held his empty cup out to her.

“Yes. Of course.” Jack replied with a soft smile. 

She took his empty cup over to her Keurig coffee maker and watched him pick up her desk phone.

“Hey, Ducky. Can you grab Kasey from the lab and meet us in Jack’s office?”

“Jethro! You sound serious. We will be right up.”

Jack turned and handed Gibbs his cup. She had made herself one also and was dumping heaps of sugar into it.

“ I hope you have a lot of sugar - here.” Gibbs murmured as he sat down on her couch.

Jack walked over and sat beside him.

“What?”

“Sugar. You have a lot of sugar - here?”

“Uh...yeah I guess. Why?” Jack asked, trying to get a read of Gibbs.

About that time, Ducky and Kasey walked in. 

“Jethro, is this about the virus? COVID-19?” Ducky asked.

Kasey looked at Ducky and then to Gibbs and then back to Ducky.

Jack motioned them to sit and Gibbs repeated what Leon had told him just a few minutes ago. They all listened intently.

“So we are the only people in the building besides the security at reception?” Kasey asked.

“Good question. We can’t be the only people who show up early? I’ll call security - they will know who has entered the building.” Jack replied.

Gibbs nodded at her for the good idea. Jack went to her desk and called downstairs.

“Gibbs, didn’t you and Jack just get over bronchitis?” Kasey thought aloud.

“Yes, they did. As a matter of fact, it was the worst two cases of bronchitis I have seen in all my years as a doctor. I am surprised it didn’t get worse and become pneumonia. What were you both doing to get it at the same time?” Ducky interjected.

“I grabbed his half-full coffee cup of bourbon and drank it - two days before we both got sick,” Jack replied as she walked back over to the couch. “Sorry about that.” 

Gibbs just shook his head and sipped the watery coffee Jack had made him. 

“Security confirms that we are the only people at NCIS this morning. Did Leon say what he wanted to do about MTAC?”

“No, but how hard can it be to turn it on?” Gibbs asked.

“I bet Tim has a how-to guide for it!” Kasey exclaimed. “I’ll text him and find out where he keeps all the secrets!”

“Jethro, let’s hope for a quiet quarantine - especially for Nick and Ellie.” Ducky remarked.

Gibbs nodded at Ducky and smiled over at Jack.

“Tim says all the guides we will ever need are in the bottom drawer of his desk. He said we could call him if we really get stuck.” Kasey said.

“Ducky, you and Kasey see if you can get MTAC turned on. Jack and I will be along in a moment.” Gibbs said as he stood up and moved to Jack’s coffee thing.

“We’re on it, Boss!” Kasey shouted as she headed out the door. Ducky followed, amused by Kasey’s enthusiasm. 

Jack followed Gibbs to the Keurig. 

“How does this work?” He looked at it skeptically.

“Open the top part, there. Put this k-cup in and close the lid. Push this button for a large. Put the cup under there before you push the button.” Jack replied.

“Now you can make coffee even when I am not in the office. Although, it looks like we are going to be here for a while…”

“You okay, Jack?” Gibbs asked as he reached down and took Jack’s hand. Her skin was so soft and so warm. He mindlessly drew gentle circles over the top of her hand with his thumb. Jack smiled up at him. Gibbs holding her hand was such a simple thing but it was sending waves of warmth with every circle his thumb made. She could feel the slightly rough skin of his hands - calluses built up over the years. They were softer than she would have thought. Not that she minded.

“Honestly, I’m hungry. I skipped breakfast, thought I would go out later for a bagel.” she sighed, annoyed at herself for not at least throwing a protein bar in her bag before she left this morning.

Gibbs smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

“Food is the one thing we don’t have to worry about.”

Jack leaned back so she could look him in the eye,

“Got a hidden stash of food somewhere, Cowboy?”

Gibbs kept her hand in his and nodded toward her office door. Jack caught the mischievous look in Gibbs’ eyes as they left her office.

*****

While Ducky and Kasey walked themselves through Tim’s how-to guide for MTAC, Gibbs led Jack to Leon’s office.

“Are you breaking into Leon’s office?”

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack as he took a key out of his pocket and put it in the door lock.

“Guess not.” Jack laughed. “Are we here to rob the liquor cabinet. If so, I fully support that idea.”

Gibbs walked over to a door on the far wall. It was an average looking door. So average that Jack was positive that she had never noticed it.

“A secret door! Is there food behind that door?” 

Gibbs leaned over and keyed in the code. He opened the door to reveal a room full of supplies. Jack walked in and whistled. The room held a variety of shelf-stable food and hygiene supplies. One wall was lined with bottled water, Gatorade and Pedialyte. There was even a large section of first aid supplies.

“Wow! Wait...his whole office is like a giant panic room.”

Gibbs smiled and nodded.

“Yes...without the panic part.”

Gibbs and Jack left Leon’s office and went to MTAC. Inside, they found Kasey and Ducky watching the news on the giant screen. 

Ducky nodded at them and asked Jack,

“What did you think of Leon’s panic room, my dear?”

Jack sat down next to Ducky, 

“It’s pretty impressive really. He seems to have just about everything in there we could possibly need.”

Kasey looked at Jack with a smirk,

“Bet he doesn’t have an old fashioned popcorn machine. But I do - down in the lab.”

Gibbs laughed as Jack jumped up.

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go get it and bring it up here! And maybe we can put something else on the big screen?”

Kasey laughed and ran out of MTAC with Jack.

“Jethro, it doesn’t surprise me that Kasey has a popcorn machine in her lab. Maybe this quarantine won’t be so bad after all.” Ducky smiled.

Gibbs nodded and relaxed back into the chair. Quarantined with Jack? Forced to face whatever they were? He thought he would have been more uptight about this whole situation - that he would just go bury his head in cold cases. But he was surprised that he didn't want to run and hide. He just wanted to see how it would go. 

Gibbs quietly promised himself that whatever happened while they were in here - he would find a time and a place to kiss her. And that the rest of his team would be safe - out there.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Jack and Kasey reappeared with an old-fashioned popcorn machine. As they wheeled it down the ramp of MTAC, Ducky stood up and smiled. 

“Kasey, that  _ is _ an impressive machine. Very nice replica.”

“Thanks, Ducky! I wanted an antique one but they were too expensive at auction. I brought the popcorn and everything but it’s too early for popcorn right?” Kasey replied.

They all nodded at Kasey.

“Maybe popcorn for lunch?” Jack thought aloud.

“Right now, I am sure Jethro needs more coffee and you too my dear” Ducky said nodding at Jack. “And Kasey and I could use more tea.”

“Right on Ducky, let’s go! You still have the good stuff don’t you?” Kasey asked.

“Of course, one must always have Earl Grey on hand.” Ducky replied as he motioned Kasey to the ramp that would lead them out of MTAC. Jack and Gibbs smiled at each other and followed the other two up the ramp.

****

Jack led Gibbs into her office. He walked over to the Keurig. Remembering the watery coffee from earlier he asked,

“Jack, can this thing make stronger coffee?”

Jack opened the bottom drawer of her desk and dug around for a few seconds. She tossed him a k-cup from Death Wish Coffee Company. He looked at the k-cup and raised an eyebrow in question.

“4 x the amount of caffeine as regular coffee” Jack replied to his eyebrow.

“You have been hiding these from me?” Gibbs replied with his adorable smirk.

Jack dug another one out of the drawer and walked up to him. She placed her k-sup against his chest, her fingers lightly grazing the button on his shirt. She smiled that smile that made Gibbs want to reach out and run his hand through her hair.

“Make me a cup while you're at it.” Jack raised an eyebrow of her own.

Gibbs, unable to take his eyes off of her’s and rendered speechless for the moment, just nodded. Jack walked over to her couch, took off her heels and folded herself onto the couch. She watched Gibbs make coffee for them. She immediately wondered what he looked like making coffee in his boxer shorts. Gibbs caught her shaking her head as he walked over and sat down beside her.

“You alright?” he asked as he handed her the cup.

Jack took the cup and sipped it slowly.

“You added the perfect amount of sugar. Thank you.” Jack replied.

“You’re welcome. You didn’t answer the question.” 

Jack thought for a moment...using her coffee as a delay tactic. She took another sip and wondered if she  _ was _ alright. She was stuck here at NCIS with the man she loved - the man she had not spoken those words to. She took a quick glance at the painting of the elephant. She knew Gibbs would notice that but she didn’t care. She turned to him,

“I hope to be...alright.”

Gibbs had noticed her delay, her glance at the “elephant in the room” and her choice of words. He leaned in a bit closer to her. He could smell her cologne. One day he would ask her about it because it was intoxicating.

“I think...I can... arrange that,” he replied, staring at her with his bright blue eyes.

Jack held his stare. One day she would tell him how much she loved his eyes and how they made her melt just a bit every time she looked into them. Jack leaned a bit closer, put her hand on his.

“Hey guys!” Kasey said from the doorway

Ducky peered around her. Noticing the closeness of his two friends, he smiled an apology to Jethro.

“I hope we didn’t interrupt,” Ducky said quickly.

“Huh, yeah. Gibbs, did you say something about Leon having food hidden behind a secret door in his office?” Kasey asked.

Gibbs nodded and stood up. Jack, having never removed her hand from his - felt him take her hand to help her up.

****

They all made their way to Leon’s office. Once inside, Gibbs opened the “secret door” as Kasey called it. He stood aside as the other three entered. Kasey took one look around and whistled,

“Wow, look at all this! Leon has all the good stuff in here. Raspberry flavored Poptarts! These are hard to find. Very few stores actually carry them. I have been known to order them online.” 

Gibbs watched the others roam around the shelves looking for something to eat. He watched Jack examine a package closely. He walked over to see what she was staring at.

“Gibbs, it’s a shelf-stable bagel. An MRE shelf-stable bagel! I didn’t even know they made these.” Jack exclaimed.

“They won’t be widely available until 2022. Leon has connections. I don’t know how I know that.” Kasey spoke up.

“I don’t see any cream cheese but this peanut butter will do. Gibbs, you want one?” Jack asked as she picked up a single serving size of Jif peanut butter.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he replied as he held up a carton of orange juice for her to see.

Jack nodded yes for the orange juice as she grabbed Gibbs a bagel and peanut butter.

****

The four of them gathered what they needed and made their way to Kasey’s lab where the toaster was. They all sorted their food and sat down at the long table. 

“I approve of this MRE bagel. This is good.” Jack announced as she took a second bite. Gibbs nodded in agreement. They all ate in silence for a few minutes.

Kasey savored her raspberry Pop-Tarts and Ducky seemed to enjoy his, as well. Gibbs overheard Ducky tell Kasey he had never had a Pop-Tart. She insisted that he at least try, what she called the best flavor of Pop-Tarts ever.

“This is all weird right? I mean nothing has happened like this since… what… 1918. I mean ...it’s just weird.” Kasey said to no one in particular.

Ducky put a gentle hand on Kasey’s arm. Ducky was a rock in stressful situations. Gibbs admired him greatly for that. 

“Kasey, my dear...it is a “weird time” as you call it. As the British government said in the 2nd World War… Keep Calm and Carry On. We may not know exactly what is going to transpire but we are, currently, safe. We have food, water, and shelter. We just have to remain positive.” 

“Thanks, Ducky. I needed that.” Kasey said as she took a deep breath.

While Ducky was reassuring the group, Jack had reached out and took Gibbs’ hand under the table. If she thought too much about the situation beyond the walls of NCIS...she didn’t want to think about it. Jack knew herself. She knew her mind would seek out the worst possible scenario. She, also, knew that the worst possible scenario hardly ever happened. She knew it was a coping mechanism and one she used when she was scared and felt out of control over a situation. She hadn’t always been this way...only since Afghanistan. Gibbs didn’t hesitate to take Jack’s hand. He ran soft circles over the top of her hand with his thumb. He wanted to hold this hand forever.

“Shall we go check the news? One must always know what the enemy is doing - even if the enemy is a virus.” Ducky suggested. 

They made their way back to MTAC with Gibbs and Jack stopping to make more coffee because well...coffee. As Jack made the coffee this time, Gibbs noticed her hand shook a bit. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around as he pulled her in close. He buried his face in her hair and just held her. He wanted to say that everything would be alright. And he really did think that. But right now they both just needed a hug. After a few minutes, Jack pulled back.

“Thank you. I needed that.” Jack whispered.

“You’re welcome. I did too.” Gibbs replied, running his hand through her hair.

Jack leaned into his hand, her hands on his hips. He was so close, Jack thought. And so warm and so everything. Jack felt Gibbs’ wall start to crumble just a bit more. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his body, his hands. He hadn’t hesitated all morning. When she needed his hand, he gave it. Earlier when they were on the couch and they were so close to … then Kasey and Ducky showed up. And now when he knew she was nervous, he was there and stayed there until he felt her calm down. She noticed that he didn’t seem to want to bury himself in cold cases either. In fact, he hadn’t left her side all morning. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then again closer to her ear so she could hear him. He wanted her to know he wanted more,

“Soon. I promise,” he whispered

Jack smiled and sighed at the same time.

“MTAC? Before they come looking for us...again?” Jack whispered back.

Gibbs laughed a bit and nodded. He let her go slowly. They both grabbed their now cooling coffee and headed to MTAC to get the latest news on the virus.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE (Meals Ready to Eat) - rumor on the MRE street that the military will have shelf-stable bagels in 2022
> 
> Death Wish Coffee Company K-cups are reported to have 4 times the amount of caffeine as a regular cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will coffee help?” she asked as she stood up.   
>    
> “It won’t hurt,” he replied as he adjusted himself.

Jack and Gibbs found Kasey and Ducky sitting on the front row in MTAC, watching the news. They sat down and Jack asked,

“How’s it going out there?

“It looks bad...bbbaaaddddd”, Kasey replied stretching out the last word for effect.

Jack noticed the hint of fear in Kasey’s eyes and looked to Ducky to explain. Gibbs leaned over so he could pay close attention.

“It’s serious. People can have the virus and not know it. They go about their day spreading it to everyone they come in contact with then those people… it grows exponentially. From what they are saying so far, some people will get it and feel nothing, some will feel like they have a bit of the flu, and some people will be put on ventilators...and some people will die. One thing is for sure, our hospital system is not set up for this. They are going to run out of supplies. Locked in here, we are safe - the only thing we have to be worried about is boredom.” Ducky explained to the group.

They all sat back, lost in their own thoughts. 

*****

They sat and watched the news for an hour or so. The news was reporting hot spots, locations where the virus was spreading rapidly. Jack sunk down in her chair and leaned on Gibbs’ shoulder. He had taken off his jacket. She had noticed he was wearing that really soft sweater she had gotten him for Christmas. She smiled to herself as she rubbed her cheek on the material. Gibbs had leaned back, closed his eyes and put his arm around her shoulder. A few minutes later Jack received a text message. She sat up a bit and announced,

“Leon wants a Zoom meeting in 15 minutes.”

“What’s a Zoom meeting?” Gibbs asked, opening his eyes.

“It’s a video conference call. We can do it here on the big screen. I will find the instructions in McGee’s Big Book of MTAC knowledge” Kasey replied.

“Thanks, Kasey,” Gibbs replied.

Gibbs was very thankful to have Kasey in the building. Out of the four of them, she was the most tech-savvy and could do just about anything they might need. Kasey went over to the computer terminal and found the link that Leon had sent for the meeting. Soon they were looking at the faces of their team members.

Leon was in his home office. McGee was at home and wrestling one of the twins off him as Delilah rolled into frame waving quickly and then taking Johnny. Palmer was bouncing Victoria on his knee when he realized he was on camera - he handed his daughter to Breena. Ellie and Nick were...together and both looked a bit embarrassed to be caught like this. Jack smirked and Nick gave her a glare. Gibbs just smiled and Ellie looked at him surprised. 

“I am sure you all have been keeping up with the news of the virus. I do not have any more to report than you have already heard on the news. Does everyone have all the supplies you need? I heard there is a run-on toilet paper.” Leon said.

“Leon, we are good here. Your ‘super-secret panic room’ as Kasey likes to call it, has everything we need.” Gibbs replied.

“Leon, the MRE bagels - they are awesome,” Jack added.

Palmer looked off-camera, at Breena.

“Director, we are good here. Fortunately, we just made a run to Costco a few days ago. We have plenty of toilet paper if anyone needs any.

“We are good here too, Director. We will run out of diapers in about 4 days but I can go find some before then.” McGee replied.

“We are at Ellie’s place so we are good here.” Nick spoke up as Ellie nodded and added, “Lucky we aren’t at his place...he never has...uh never mind not important.”

Leon shook his head a bit and replied, 

“Torres and Bishop, get with McGee to see what kind of diapers the twins need. Treat the world outside the apartment as a crime scene - gloves and masks. McGee, I can see the push back in your eyes but I want you to stay put. Let’s get to the hierarchy of who does what in all this. Torres and Bishop will be the point on anything that needs to happen outside. McGee will be next - should Torres and Bishop need help. Palmer will handle autopsies as usual as needed but only call him in if it can’t wait. Gibbs, Jack, Ducky, and Kasey are staying at NCIS - holding the fort so to speak. All the doors are locked and there is a Security team at reception as usual. I will update you all at least once a day - in the morning - like this - may be more as needed. Any questions?”

“Any idea how long this is going to last, Leon?” Gibbs asked.

“No idea, right now. Let’s all stay in touch. Text, call, and Facetime. Stay connected and stay safe”, Leon replied 

Leon ended the meeting and the rest of the team logged off the Zoom call. Tired of watching the news, the four left MTAC. Kasey had routed all calls and alerts to her cellphone before she left the secured room. Jack and Gibbs went back to her office. Ducky and Kasey went to his office for more tea. Inside Jack’s office, they both sat down on the couch.

“We are awfully dressed up for a quarantine,” Jack said aloud.

Gibbs turned his head trying to read her face,

“Jack?”

Jack realized how that sounded and she laughed.

“That’s not what I mean...right now anyway. I mean we should put on more comfortable clothes.”

Gibbs smiled and moved closer to her. She leaned into him in return. He turned his head so he could whisper into her ear,

“So...later, then,” he said softly. “I’ll go get changed.”

He kissed her on the cheek and left her office. Jack sat there for a moment still feeling his lips on her cheek. 

*****

Gibbs returned a few minutes later dressed in black jeans and boots. He had kept the sweater on. Jack had changed into jeans and a soft cream-colored sweater. He watched her for a moment from the doorway. She was beautiful. She felt him watching her and she looked up from her phone,

“That’s better. You look very handsome.”

“You...are beautiful. That sweater, that is my favorite on you,” he replied.

Jack smiled. She knew he loved that sweater and that’s why it was always “ready” to be worn. She carried it practically everywhere. It made her feel silly and a bit like a teenager but she didn’t care. Love will do that to you. He came and sat down beside her. She smirked at him,

“I know. I will tell you a secret. I carry this sweater practically everywhere just in case I need to wear it and you need to see it.”

Gibbs smiled and blushed as he turned towards her. He put his arm on the back of the couch close enough that he could reach out and play with the ends of her hair.

“Really? For me?” he asked.

Jack leaned in closer to him. She could smell his aftershave. Or was it cologne? She would have to ask him later. She moved closer and turned to face him.

“Yes, for you,” she replied softly.

“I am going to kiss you now,” he whispered - so close now to her lips that he could feel her breath on his.

“I am going to kiss you back, she responded, placing her hand on his cheek.

The kiss was a mere brush of their lips together, not hesitant, just soft. He pulled her closer, wanting more of her. Jack followed her lips seeking his. Their kisses grew more frantic as one kiss led into another. She’s not sure when she climbed into his lap but there she was, her hands in his hair, their kisses only pausing to come up for air.

He wasn’t sure when Jack climbed into his lap. If he thought about it - which he wasn’t but if he had - he would realize it was because they couldn’t get close enough to each other. He sat up and gently nudged her head to the side - to give him access to her neck which he had only been staring at for the last three years - always wondering what it tasted like. Jack leaned back a bit, giving him access to her neck and groaned as he sucked on a particularly erotic spot that he had just found. She allowed him to stay there until her own need to taste him took over. She pushed him back against the couch, her tongue in his mouth before kissing her way down his jawline and nudging his neck to the side to seek out his erotic spot. She knew she had found it when he groaned and felt him harden beneath her.

“Good spot, huh?” she whispered close to his ear as she pushed her hips into him, eager to hear him groan again.

“Very good,” he replied, lifting his hips off the couch to rub his hard cock against her while his hands pulled her down.

And then, Jack’s phone rang. They both stopped grinding on each other, hoping the ringing would stop. When it didn’t Jack leaned back and grabbed her cell off the coffee table. She looked at the caller ID. 

"It’s Kasey,” she said as she resumed her grinding motion.

“You should answer it before she comes looking for us,” he replied, his hands having moved from her hips to her cloth-covered breasts. Jack nodded and answered the phone,

“Hey, Kasey. What’s UP!? Oh yeah sorry for shouting into the phone I just hit my toe on my desk and it startled me.” she said as she glared at Gibbs. He had earned the glare by running his palm over an already sensitive nipple.

“Sure we can come down. Give us a few minutes? Thanks, Kasey.” Jack replied as she hung up the phone.

Gibbs had continued teasing her breasts and she leaned into his hands.

“Did I distract you?” he smirked.

“Yes but I only minded a bit,” she replied still leaning into his hands caressing her breasts. “Kasey wants us to come down to the lab for a surprise. I don’t know what it is but I told her we would be there in a few minutes but of course, you know that.”

Gibbs moved his hands to her back and he pulled her in for another kiss. Her hips were still grinding on his cock. Jack broke away from the kiss and nodded down to his lap,

“How long will it take...before you are...presentable?”

“How long are you going to keep grinding on my cock? He asked

“I guess I am not helping am I?” Jack laughed as she moved off him.

“Oh, you’re helping just not in a way that will make me presentable.”

“Will coffee help?” she asked as she stood up.

“It won’t hurt,” he replied as he adjusted himself.

Jack made them both coffee, not the Death Wish blend but something with the normal amount of caffeine.

They were just about to head to Kasey’s lab when she gently backed him into the door and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She leaned back to look him in the eyes. He smiled and pulled her in giving another kiss.

“More later, I promise,” he said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Gibbs made their way down to Kasey’s lab. As they exited the elevator Jack smiled and said to Gibbs,

“Kasey made cookies! Chocolate chip!”

As they entered the lab Jack asked,

“How did you make fresh chocolate chip cookies?”

Kasey smiled as she set the plate of still-warm cookies in the center of the table.

“I have a giant toaster oven in my office. Sometimes a girl needs fresh cookies in the middle of the night while trying to solve whatever needs to be solved.”

Ducky arrived and they all sat in the same places they had at breakfast. Gibbs looked around for a second and wondered if they were going to eat all their meals in Kasey’s lab. 

“Wait! I have milk! Chocolate or regular or milk alternative?” Kasey asked as she headed for her office refrigerator. Not waiting for the answers she brought them all back to the table with some plastic cups.

Jack loved chocolate chip cookies and these were exceptionally good. She complimented Kasey and asked her to text her the recipe. Gibbs let his mind wander for a moment, picturing Jack in the kitchen baking cookies in nothing but an apron. He shook his head a bit and took a large gulp of milk. 

“Is anyone going to mention Nick and Ellie in the SAME apartment this morning? At that oh so very early hour?” Kasey asked as she bit into another cookie. “I mean I expected it to happen eventually…”

Ducky smiled and looked at Gibbs,

“Jethro, don’t you have a rule about office romances? What number is it again?

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other for a moment - a silent agreement passing between them. Instead of answering the question, Gibbs leaned down and kissed Jack gently on the lips. They gave each other a smile before moving away and turned to Ducky and Kasey.

“Not anymore,” Gibbs replied.

“About time!” Kasey laughed happily and then added “Oh, who won the bet?”

Gibbs gave her a half-hearted glare.

“What? You knew about the bet - about you two getting together, didn’t you?” Kasey asked, putting her hands up to deflect the glare.

“We did, of course, we did,” Jack replied.

“Are we going to share the big news with everyone? I must say, I am rather curious as to who won.” Ducky wondered aloud.

“...and...huh...they will never believe us without proof,” Kasey said holding up her cellphone.

Jack looked at Gibbs skeptically, not knowing if he wanted to prove it to everyone with a cellphone photo. Gibbs looked back at Jack,

“I’m willing if you are.”

“You are?” she replied in surprise.

Gibbs nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist - pulling her closer.

“Wait! Wait, let me get ready.” Kasey said quickly.

Jack hadn’t heard Kasey. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and all she could see were Gibbs’ blue eyes as he moved closer. Jack bit her lip in anticipation. Gibbs almost groaned aloud, he would have to mention later what that did to him. He stifled his moan by capturing her lips with his own. Jack opened her mouth a bit to give him access. After what seemed far longer than it really was, Ducky cleared his throat and said,

“Kasey, let’s have a look at the photo you took.”

Gibbs pulled back, missing Jack’s lips almost immediately. Jack smiled and took a deep breath.

“Yes, Kasey. How did the photos turn out?” Jack replied.

They all gathered around Kasey’s phone. She had actually taken several photos as one does. They all agreed on the one that had Gibbs’ tongue in Jack’s mouth. Both Jack and Gibbs had blushed at the photo. Ducky had nodded to Gibbs and they both walked away from the other two.

“Jethro, I am very happy for both of you. You have been alone long enough. Jacqueline is very good for you and she loves you dearly.” Ducky said.

“Thanks, Duck. I love her too. I can’t lie that a part of me is worried that I will screw this up or that she will…” Gibbs last thought trailed off but Ducky knew what the rest of the sentence was,

“...or that she will realize how difficult you really are...or that she will die.” 

Gibbs looked at his oldest friend and just nodded.

“Life is short, Jethro. You know that. And with this virus...who knows what is going to happen. Be happy while you can and love her while you can..and let her love you.” Ducky replied.

**** 

Over at the table, Kasey was adding names to the text message as Jack recited them,

“Tony and Ziva should be first...and then Abby...followed by McGee...then Ellie and Nick...then Leon...Phil...Tobias...Grace...oh and Phineas - I really miss him. Phineas will blow up Gibb’s phone the second he reads the text. He’s old enough to know what a bet is...I think. Hey, Gibbs, anyone I left off the list?” 

Gibbs and Ducky made their way back and Kasey handed her phone to him. He peered at it...then held the phone as far away from him as he could. Jack handed him her reading glasses and he tried again.

“That looks like everyone,” he replied, handing the phone back. “Jack, you know your phone is going to blow up once she sends the photo.” 

“And your phone is not?” Jack asked knowing what he was going to do. In response to Jack’s raised eyebrow, he took his phone from his pocket and put it on vibrate.

“Just vibrate and not airplane mode?” Jack asked teasingly.

Gibbs just smiled and said, 

“Vibrate so I can answer Phineas’ call. You can deal with everyone else.”

Jack laughed and replied,

“You OWE me, Cowboy. And I have several ways you can pay off your debt.”

“It  _ is _ kind of like watching your parents flirt,” Kasey said and she hit the send button.

The group wandered back up to Jack’s office. They all had a feeling they would be hanging out in various offices around the empty building. Jack’s phone had started getting text notifications almost immediately. Kasey’s did too but at a slower pace. Gibbs glanced down at his phone occasionally waiting for Phineas’ call or text.

Kasey settled in the chair in front of Jack’s desk.

“Ellie and Nick want to know where the first kiss took place because as Ellie put it - ‘the one in the text is staged for us”.

Jack was sitting on the couch with Gibbs.

“It took place here on this couch right before you called us,” Jack replied.

“OH…. my bad! I interrupted your first...you weren’t...never mind I will just tell them the location.” 

Jack’s office phone rang and Ducky picked it up because he was sitting in her chair. The others watched him nod and then verbally agree.

“Tobias is on the phone and he wants me to put him on speaker. He has news of the bet.”

Ducky put the phone on speaker and they all leaned forward to listen,

“First, Gibbs and Jack - it’s about time. I have watched you both dance around this thing for a couple of years now. Jack, I hope you know what you are getting into. Jethro, don’t fuck this up. Now onto the business at hand. The betting didn’t officially close until proof was sent out - just a few minutes ago...and let me tell you there have been many updates. Participants have changed their bets many times over the last few hours. Even though we have had the “stay at home/quarantine” orders for only a few hours. The participants have had time to think about the bet and how the quarantine might affect the outcome. Ellie called me with the news that you both were in the office. I called Phil and Grace. McGee called Tony and Ziva in France and let them know. Then Tony called Abby and finally, Nick called Leon. Several thought it would take a few days for it to happen…”

Gibbs laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm and presentation of the facts.

“Tobias! Who won the bet?”

They heard Tobias laugh a bit and say,

“Okay...can I have a drum roll? No…? Fine, the winner is TONY and ZIVA. Their exact guess was and I quote: “they won’t make it past lunchtime.” Oh, and the winners get $500. I have notified them of their victory”

Jack laughed and looked over at Gibbs, 

“That’s a lot of money, Tobias!”

“It is … personally, I thought you would hold out until the end of the day. I got to go now. Emily wants to show me something she learned about the virus. You all stay safe and stay put”

*****

Jack raised an eyebrow and Gibbs and he nodded. She then walked over to her coffee maker to make the coffee.

“You already have a secret language?” Kasey asked.

“My dear, they have had a secret language for quite a while,” Ducky responded.

“Do either of you want coffee while I’m standing?” Jack smiled.

Jack made them all coffee and they sat and relaxed after a rather adventurous morning.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulder pulling her in close. As the text messages came in from their friends, they took turns reading them aloud and drafting responses.

Gibbs took a deep breath and smiled to himself. 

They may be stuck here, in a quarantine hiding from the deadly virus, but there was no place he would rather be.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 5 - I have two possible ideas
> 
> 1\. the story takes a science fiction turn where several Star Trek Voyager crewmembers arrive via temporal anomaly. (Star Trek Voyager is my other "fanfic jam"
> 
> 2\. the story continues without any science fiction attributes
> 
> Let me know in the comments which way you would prefer .... or if you want to be able to choose your own storyline-type arc...where I write it both ways and you can choose which way you want to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have listened to the those that commented: no Scifi

An hour or so later, Ducky and Kasey wandered off to their respective offices. They really didn’t have any open cases and didn’t care to tackle any cold cases - at least not yet. 

The situation they were in - the quarantine and the virus - had started to sink in. The whole thing had taken on a surreal feeling to it. It was like something out of one of those YA dystopian novels Kasey enjoyed reading. YA or not, Kasey thought they were great stories but now that they were almost living in one...it wasn’t as enjoyable anymore.

Jack and Gibbs had not moved from their place on her couch. In fact, they both had fallen asleep for a few minutes - finally finding comfort in each other’s touch. Gibbs opened his eyes first, looking down at his beautiful Jack. He kissed her gently on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and ran her fingers along his jawline to the back of his head - pulling him down gently for a kiss.

“This is a nice way to wake up. We should do it more often.” Jack sighed.

Gibbs nodded in agreement and kissed her again,

“That can be arranged,” he replied.

At that moment, Gibbs stretched his legs - moving his left knee in a way that made a loud pop. Jack looked at him and then looked at his knee.

“Does it always do that? Did it hurt?” she asked.

“It does that often if I make it. And it actually feels better afterward. It’s normal for my ancient knee” he replied.

He stood up and pulled her up with him. They both stretched to work out the kinks.

“Have you heard from Phineas yet?” Jack asked.

Gibbs pulled his phone from his pocket and found that Phineas had texted him just a few minutes ago. 

“You want me to read it out loud?” he asked.

“Only if you want to - if it’s private that’s okay,” she replied as she tried to touch her toes. 

“It’s nothing private. He says and I will quote him for the full effect…’ It’s about time. Smiley face. Micki and George said that we can’t go anywhere right now because of a virus. Do I need to be scared? Are you okay, Jethro Gibbs? Is Jack okay? Don’t go outside, okay? I am happy for you and Jack. I like Jack. Let me know if I should be scared. Heart. Smiley face. Heart. Smiley face.”

“He is such a sweet boy Gibbs. You should text him right away so he doesn’t worry about us. You know, reassure him” Jack replied leaning into Gibbs' side looking at his phone screen. Gibbs nodded to Jack and sat down in the chair beside her desk to type out the message. He hadn’t admitted it yet but he was enjoying the smartphone he had finally gotten. He had only agreed to get one because he wanted to text Jack and Phineas more often.

Jack with her head still pointed to the floor was trying to work the kinks out of her spine. She had finally loosened up a bit and stood back up. Gibbs had been watching her,

“Better?” he asked

“Much,” she replied.

She picked up her cellphone and then put it down again. Gibbs watched her bite the tip of her thumb like she did when she was thinking. He could see an internal struggle going on. He hit the send button on the text to Phineas and then went over to where she was standing. Putting his hands on her hips, he asked,

“What’s wrong? I can see the wheels spinning in your head?”

Jack brought both hands up to his chest and leaned in for comfort. She stayed that way for a few minutes trying to find the words. She leaned back so she could look at him.

“It’s about Faith. She’s a nurse and I wonder...I’m worried about her.”

Gibbs pulled Jack in closer, rubbing his hands gently up and down her back.

“Have you texted her yet? She may not even be on duty.”

Jack not moving and finding comfort in the beating of his heart she could feel said,

“Not yet. I keep going back and forth…is it a good idea? Does she want to hear from me? Maybe she is too busy to deal with my worries?”

“Text her,” he said simply.

Jack thought about what Gibbs had said. She knew she would just worry more if she didn’t at least try to reach out to her.

“Okay. I am going to do it,” she said as she pulled away and took a deep breath. “I can do this. I can do hard things.”

Jack took her phone and sat behind her desk. Gibbs sat across from her - finally answering a text from Tony - who was being his usual supportive and cheeky self.

Jack drafted the text several times on a notepad. She wanted to appear concerned, not overly panicked. And she wasn’t overly panicked, yet. Finally, happy with her words - she texted Faith,

“Hi. I know you are probably busy with the virus but let me know if you need anything and if you are safe. Thinking of you.”

Jack sat back and took another deep breath.

“Well, it’s done. Now we wait.”

“If she doesn’t text back right away - she may be busy with patients. Give her time.” Gibbs said seeing the look of impatience on Jack’s face. 

Regardless of what he said earlier, they both knew that if it was a serious as they thought out there - she would have been called into work. They both sat quietly for a few moments. Both lost in their own thoughts.

“You want to go punch the heavy bag? It’ll get your mind off of waiting for her text. I’ll go with you.” 

Jack’s eyes got wide and she asked,

“You’re going to work out? You?”

Gibbs smiled. His avoidance of the gym downstairs was legendary.

“No. I’ll hold the bag steady.”

Jack laughed and went over to him. She sat down on his lap to kiss him. She caught those bright blue eyes and got lost in them like she always did,

“I love you, Jethro. Thank you.”

Gibbs kissed her back, getting equally lost in her beautiful eyes,

“I love you too, Jack. Always.”

Running his hands through her hair, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Her tongue fought for traction against his and she pushed down into his groin.

“Jack…” he groaned.

“Punching bag...right…” she smiled - kissing him one more time before standing up.

Jack headed for the door. Before she got there she turned around and said in a low voice,

“Soon...very soon...I am not getting off your lap until I get what I want.”

Gibbs smirked and raised his eyebrow and just nodded.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

They left her office and headed for the gym. 

He wondered silently to himself if he would survive seeing her in that skin-tight workout gear.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

On the way down to the gym, Gibbs texted Ducky,

“Headed to the gym with Jack.”

Ducky was in his office enjoying a cup of tea and a book when he received Gibbs’ text. He read it and smiled to himself. 

****

Gibbs followed Jack into the gym. He had been down there before. It was a normal gym with normal equipment. In the corner was the heavy bag Jack liked to beat on.

“Are you going to change?” Jack asked as she headed for the women’s locker room.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment. He nodded, 

“I have some sweats I can change into.”

“Good,” she said as she opened the door.

Gibbs wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by that but he had several ideas and none of them involved using the gym equipment as designed.

****

Gibbs was standing by the heavy bag when Jack came out of the locker room. As he thought, she was wearing her skin-tight workout gear. The all-black outfit made her perpetually tan skin stand out even more. She had put her hair up into a ponytail.

He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing. He swallowed and tried not to gasp for air. Jack noticed Gibbs' reaction and smiled. She leaned into him, handed her cellphone to him and whispered,

“Like what you see, Cowboy?”

Gibbs, still watching her, just nodded. He was always attracted to Jack. She was equally beautiful in her work attire and casual clothes. But there was just something about seeing her now - knowing that they had taken the next step and he could reach out and touch her. It had taken his attraction to another level. She was everything - smart and beautiful and she loved him. He was still standing there deep in his own thoughts when Jack stepped up to the bag. He smiled at her and took his place behind the bag.

After a few minutes of constant handwork, Jack stepped back.

“Oh, and nice sweats - Under Armour even. I’ll admit I thought you would come out in an ancient pair of grey sweats with USMC stamped on the leg.” 

“Ellie bought these for me...three years ago for Christmas. She said my old ancient gray sweats had too many holes in them.” Gibbs said with a smile.

“She made a good choice. The blue in the logo brings out your eyes.” Jack replied and resumed punching the bag.

A few minutes into her current set, Jack’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He held up his hand to stop her and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He handed it to her and stepped away to get her a bottle of water.

She sat down against the brick wall a few feet from the heavy bag, took a deep breath and opened the text message. Gibbs went and sat beside her. From what he could see of the text message, it wasn’t very long so Jack must have been reading it over and over again. Finally, Jack handed the phone to Gibbs and took the water. He looked at her briefly and then read the text.

“Thanks for checking on me. It means a lot. We are so busy already. People are really sick. Stay home if you can. Are you safe? You didn’t say… I don’t need anything right now but I’ll let you know. I will text when I can.”

Gibbs handed her phone back and asked,

“Feel better that you know where she is?”

Jack finished the rest of the water and wiped the sweat off her face.

“Yeah, a bit. She’s an ER nurse, though. I mean do they even know how the virus spreads? What if she gets it? The intel says there is no real treatment…”

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer and rested his head against hers.

“For right now, she’s good and she’s doing her job. We could take this one day at a time…” he replied as he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

Jack nodded and leaned into him, allowing his warmth and strength to comfort her. She couldn’t remember the last time she could really depend on another person - not since her Wingos. As horrible as the quarantine was, it had pushed them into a new phase in their relationship. For that, she was thankful. As she had been sitting there thinking, he had started placing gentle kisses behind her ear. She heard herself giggle as he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

“Text her back so I can kiss you properly,” he whispered in her ear.

“I can’t concentrate on texting while you're...doing that,” she replied.

Gibbs stopped and leaned back against the brick wall, still holding her close into his side.

He closed his eyes while she texted Faith, the taste of her sweat still on his lips. 

****

His eyes were still closed when Jack straddled him and started kissing him. A tentative kiss led to more passionate ones. He reached up and took her hair down, running his fingers through it. She reached down and found the hem of his sweatshirt, grabbing it she pulled it off him. Gibbs broke from their kiss. His eyes were stormy and full of lust.

She pulled him to her as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck. He made mental note of all the places that made her groan. With every groan, she pushed herself down against his hardening cock. He grabbed her hips and pushed up into her. He looked into her eyes and saw the same want and need he felt.

“Shower?” she asked breathlessly.

“Now.” he agreed quickly

She led him quickly to the ladies' locker room. She picked the first shower stall she came to. She was immediately thankful that NCIS has recently renovated the locker rooms to make the showers more private and fully enclosed. She pulled her shirt and sports bra over her head as he leaned to take her nipple into his mouth. She groaned and arched into him. He was gentle at first until she grabbed the back of his head pushing him into her. He wrapped his hands around her butt and pulled her closer. His cock was straining against his boxers and sweats and he moved to adjust himself.

“Too many clothes,” she said as she leaned over and turned the water on.

They both made quick work of their clothes and were soon under the roaring hot water. After breaking their kiss to breath,

“Our first time? Is this okay?” he asked while looking into her beautiful eyes.

“Yes. We can go slow later,” she replied as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

He groaned into her shoulder as she pulled him closer. He moved his hand down her abdomen. He felt her shudder in anticipation. He kneeled down in front of her, trailing kisses down where his hand had been. He stopped right before her clit and put her leg over his shoulder. He looked up at her and she looked down at him with so much love that his heart almost stopped. He took her clit in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it. Jack gasped and pushed his head into her clit. He alternated the pressure of his tongue with sucking on her until he felt she was close. He touched the inside of her thigh with his hand to let her know his intentions. He reached her wet entrance and pushed two fingers into her gently at first - letting her get used to them. Soon she was grinding down onto his fingers urging him deeper. He pushed his fingers deeper and he sucked on her clit hard as she came around him.

Jack had never had an orgasm like that before. Sure, she had had orgasms and some good ones but nothing so...at a loss for even words to think she reached down and pulled him up. In response to his skill, she kissed him hard - her tongue tasting herself on him.

She reached down and stroked his hard cock, making him groan and push into her hand. She kissed him again and turned around, leaning over as she moved. She pushed her butt into his cock and he groaned again. Putting a hand on her hip, he moved to enter her slowly. He stopped moving and let Jack set the pace. He knew it had been a long time since he had been with anyone. But Jack...felt like being home...like she had always been there. She moved back against him at a steady pace. He could feel the orgasm building in his spine. Suddenly, Jack stopped,

“Your turn. Harder.”

Gibbs took a few long strokes in and out of her. He was close and it wasn’t going to take much to send him over the edge. He pounded into her as she requested and came with a loud groan as he leaned over her - holding himself up by placing a hand on the wall in front of them.

He pulled out of her and turned her around. Placing both hands on each side of her face, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. They stood there under the water falling like a thunderstorm and just held onto each other.

They took their time washing each other’s bodies. Touching places they had only dreamed of. Gibbs stepped out first and grabbed a couple of clean towels nearby. He held one out to her - she stepped out and he wrapped her in it. She kissed him again and knew she would never tire of his lips on hers. Gibbs put his sweatpants back on, water still dripping down his chest.

“Feeling better after your workout?” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah…” Jack said with a satisfied look as she reached up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, moving her wet hair out of her face.

“I am going to change. Meet you by the door.” Gibbs smiled as he left.

Jack shook her head a bit, smiled and went to find a hairdryer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later. Gibbs, Jack, Ducky, and Kasie have left quarantine

“So, do you want to go watch the fireworks tonight?” Jethro asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist – pulling her back into him.

“Hmmm…” Jack sighed against the warmth of her lover’s chest. Every morning that she woke up in Gibb’s arms was another day to believe in miracles.

In mid-March…a pandemic had started its trek across the globe. Within days, it seemed, it was in D.C. Then she got quarantined with Gibbs, Ducky, and Kasie at NCIS. For two weeks, the four of them stayed put. They watched movies in MTAC. Broke in Kasie’s old-fashioned popcorn machine. The “shopped” daily in Leon’s panic room. And she and Gibbs finally confessed their love for one another. Actually, that happened on the first day. By day 14, they had worked out the kinks in their relationship, so to speak. Ducky and Kasie, happily, watched the relationship evolve to this new level. Jack had not thought Gibbs would be the kind to show affection publicly. The extenuating circumstances the four of them were in seemed to help him get over any worries about pda. They were drawn to each other. Once the wall had been torn down between them there was plenty of hand-holding, touching, and arms wrapped around each other – all in plain sight of the others. Jack didn’t think it would continue once their quarantine was up so she made sure to enjoy it while she could. She would never look at Tim’s desk the same way again. Not after Gibbs had taken her against it late on day 3. As it was…they had to come up with a good story about how his fancy computer monitor had ended up on the floor with a shattered screen.

After 14 days, they were free from quarantine. Jack went straight to her apartment to get some clothes. She had hung them up in his closet and never left.

“Sweetheart? The fireworks? What do you think?” Jethro asked her again, bringing her back to the present. He loved the way Jack woke up. She was all smiles and contentment, wrapped in his arms. He prayed she would always wake up that way in their bed. Sure, there would be hard days but he promised himself he would do everything he could to keep that smile on her beautiful face.

Jack rolled over to face him. She stretched as she reached up to trace the scar above his eye. She let her hand caress down his cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. She pushed him over on his back so she could lay on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as he held her close and caressed her scars gently.

“I haven’t been to watch fireworks in years. Let’s do it.” She finally replied.

“We can grill out this afternoon before we head over to the Navy Yard and watch it from the roof. Should we invite the others?” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

“Yes, we can call everyone in a few minutes. Right now,…I have other ideas.” Jack said as she moved to straddle his hips. Jethro flexed his hips up into her. His cock twitched in response.

“I like your ideas” he responded as he pulled her down to him. Jack arched her back and exposed her neck to his lips and teeth. He started low on her collar bone…kissing his way up her gorgeously tanned neck. He paused briefly, feeling her heart pound against his lips. He sucked hard against the sensitive spot, knowing her reaction. Jack did not disappoint as she gasped and dug her nails into his arms. He blew warm air across the spot and growled low in response – continuing his path to her lips. When he reached them, he pulled back to look at her neck.

“A mark?” she panted.

“Mine.” He replied.

“Yes.” She replied as she sat up, bringing him with her.

Gibbs moved back toward the headboard so Jack could sit in his lap facing him. He loved this position. It gave her clit more direct contact with him. He reached down between her legs – moving his finger between her folds.

“You’re wet.” He replied bringing his finger to his mouth. “Always, for you,” Jack whispered as she ravaged his lips and mouth. The taste of herself on his tongue sent a pleasurable shock down to her pelvis. She ached for him to be inside her.

“I need you inside me.” She groaned as she leaned forward on her knees. He moved his hands to her hips to guide her. She moved down, sinking onto his cock slowly. All he could do was get lost in her eyes and lips and their kisses. He groaned when she had taken all of him in. They sat there; foreheads together lost in each other.

Jack started moving, her hands on his shoulders. Jethro caressed her breasts, running his fingertips over her hardened nipples – eliciting a moan from his Jack. These moments, when they were closer than close – in these moments he believed in miracles.

He could hear Jack’s breath sped up, could feel her heartbeat pick up under his hands. She was close, so close.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes…I’m so close…please…”

Jethro moved his fingers to Jack’s clit and rubbed small circles over her tight bundle of nerves. She squeezed the muscles around his cock …. Relaxed and squeezed him again. He gasped his time and picked up the pace.

Jack came hard, gasping for air, still riding him. He followed her over the edge seconds later. She slowed but did not stop rocking her hips into him. She was hanging onto every tingle of pleasure. He caressed her back and sides…kissing her long and slow – stretching out her pleasure and his own.

“I love you, Jack”

“I love you, too.”

Jack moved to lay down beside her lover. Their hearts still beating hard. Jethro rolled over onto his side, his hand caressing her breast. He leaned over to give her a long slow kiss. He would never tire of her lips.

“I’ll get a warm washcloth to clean us up.” He whispered against her lips.

Jethro went to get the washcloth. Jack laid there, stretching and coming down from her orgasm. She had always thought underneath the tough exterior that Gibbs would be a sweet and wonderful lover. She was right.

He returned and began wiping his ejaculation off her. After cleaning them both up, he laid back down beside her. They laid there holding hands and discussing the menu for the cookout. Once they came to an agreement, Jack got up to make calls while Jethro made coffee.

***

Gibbs leaned against the counter, in only his boxers, waiting for the coffee maker to do its thing. He half-listened to his Jack making calls to their friends. The other half of his mind was still marveling at the beautiful woman in the next room. Their relationship was more than he ever expected. He had loved her from afar for so long. When he took that love, his love for her and made it a live and vibrant thing – some days he was still amazed at what they had. The acceptance and understanding they had for each other – those were so important to their relationship. He didn’t have to hide who he was from her. During those 14 days in quarantine, they had talked a lot about communication. Jethro knew – if this relationship was to work – he had to open up…he had to let Jack in. So far, he did what he promised. They talked when things needed to be discussed – even the hard things.

“Tobias wants to know what to bring,” Jack yelled from the living room.

“Tell him to bring that weird IPA he insists on drinking.”

“You heard him, Tobias. Yes, hot dogs too. Say…around 3 pm? Great. See you then.”

Jack walked into the kitchen just as Jethro turned to hand her coffee to her. He took a sip of his own. They stood leaning against each other … drinking coffee and enjoying the closeness. He reached down and caressed her ass through the blue and white striped boxers she had put on. She leaned into him further, rubbing her knee over his groin.

“This morning was wonderful, but you only came once.” He said as he took her cup from her.

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked

“This,” Jethro replied as he moved his hands to her waist and picked her up easily. He placed her on the counter and pulled off the boxer shorts. Jack leaned back as he disappeared between her legs. She threw her head back as his tongue came into contact with her still sensitive clit. Encouraged, he sucked on that oh so sensitive spot. Jack bucked under his mouth and groaned. He let up and moved to licking between her folds and her entrance – tasting her wetness once again.

Jethro set a steady pace, alternating between licking and cucking on her clit. She knew what he was doing. They had discussed the joys of edging each other…of bringing the other close to orgasm and then letting off the gas. He had brought her close four times in as many minutes. He could sense her frustration and knew she had had enough. She grabbed his head to push him down…her desire overwhelming her. Jethro pushed two fingers into her…finding her g-spot. He stilled his fingers but kept constant pressure. Jack started to shake in anticipation. He blew gently over her clit and she flinched. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her…hitting her g-spot repeatedly. He sucked hard on her clit and she broke around him, screaming his name. He ran his tongue over her clit and then stood up to kiss her. His Jack, beautifully satisfied, wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close. He held her until her heart rate returned to normal.

He poured them more coffee and followed Jack to the shower. 

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will see the have everyone together - not social distancing or wearing masks...this is fiction - their pandemic is different.


End file.
